Alliance with the Kings
by Isaliz Crossmine
Summary: People become mad. Sightings of black blurs all over the place. The Wizarding World is falling. Who can help them get out of this nightmare? There's also Voldemort to watch out for. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Forbidden Forest**

The forest that night was awfully silent. No wind, no sound of leaves-rushing, no movement within the trees. All the residents in the forest had gone to hide in their respective 'houses'... or caves for that matter. Their instincts kept telling them something bad will happens, so the result was nothing's out of their 'houses' that night, peacefully deep in slumber. Except one.

The figure's jumping from branch to branch, silently glided through the chilly air of the night. The darkness had hid his face, but it was obviously a man. He has a lean body, midnight hair, the golden eyes that glowing like a cat. Swiftly moved through the trees, he came upon a black hole...and a bunch of monsters.

The instant he arrived, all the monsters locked their attention on him. Their red-eyes stares unnerved even the bravest of men, but not this man. A smirk spreaded on the man's face as he moved to attack the dark creatures. One by one, all the monsters had fallen to the man's silver claws. Their bug-like bodies dissolve into the darkness.

- Feh, they're really not worth my times... but it seems like I have to get a bit help to close this hole.

Suddenly the man spoke, his deep, calm – if not a bit childish – voice rang through the night. He let out a sigh, stretched his body and with a rushing wind, the man disappeared leaving behind a laugh :

- Besides, it has been a long time since I last met Aki!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hagrid the Game Keeper's heading to the Forbidden Forest with light in hand. He had heard suspicious noises in the Forbidden Forest. The man was worried. Who would want to go into the forest at this hour? Even the animals in the forest were quiet. Could it be a student? A teacher? Or worse, a spy? He sped up at this thought. "Whatever it is", he muttered, "we just have to wait and find out".

After some time, he arrived at the scene. Strangely enough, it looked normal. The ground had no damage, the trees looked as fine as always, sound of leaves-rustling was the only noise in the place. Wondering if he was hallucinating, Hagrid turned to go back to his cottage...and caught a glimpse of white. He immediately turned back, but nothing was there.

- Strange... I've gotta inform Dumbledore about this.

Hagrid swore he had heard laughter somewhere in the forest as he got back to the cottage.

TBC...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hi everyone! This is my first story! And I'm not a native, so if I made an error somewhere, please help me correcting it!

Because it's too tiresome and difficult, I didn't write Hagrid's accent. Please overlook this.

I'm sure everyone heard of Harry Potter, so I don't have to introduce it, about Monochrome Factor, it's really an awesome manga, you can look for it at mangafox . com . The anime also have some good parts, but generally I don't like it, especially the ending.

Give me some review, plz~


	2. Chapter 1 : Going to Privet Drive

**Title :** Alliance with the Kings.

**Warnings :** Shounen-ai, if you don't like it then please click the lovely "Back" button.

**Pairings :** Shirogane x Akira, slight Kou x Akira, Kengo x Aya, one-sided Lulu x Kou (hopefully will change in later chapters).

**Summary :** People become mad. Sightings of black blurs all over the place. The Wizarding World is falling. Who can help them get out of this nightmare? There's also Voldemort to watch out for.

**Disclamer :** Neither HP or Monochrome Factor belongs to me.

Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter was depressed. He's standing before the train that would take him back to his 'house', back to the Dursleys, back to the horrible lifestyle he lived before coming to Hogwarts. Harry let out a desperate sigh. After what happened with Cedrid, he didn't want to deal with his relatives. Speaking of Cedrid...

Harry became depressed even more. Because of him, people died. Cedrid died! Why couldn't he do anything? It's always his fault that someone died. He didn't ask to be called "Boy-Who-Lived"! Now Voldermort had been resurrected...

"—arry. Harry! Do you hear me? HARRY!"

Hermione's voice startled him out of his trance. "W-what?" Harry stuttered. He looked up (how did he look down on the first place?) to see the concerned face of Hermione and Ron. " You're okay, mate? You're just spacing out." The red-haired boy asked worriedly. Harry awkwardly smiled. "I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all."

"Harry, if it's about Cedrid..." Harry's face fell. "Ron!" Hermione hushed. "What?" the boy stupidly asked. "Be a bit more considerate! Don't you see Harry is depressed?"

"Hermione, it's nothing, really." The black-haired boy forced a smile. Not that he didn't appreciate the concerns of his friends, he just didn't want to talk about it... Not now.

"Are you sure Harry? If you want to—

The voice of Hogwarts Express's staff cut off Hermione's talking. The Golden Trio hurriedly step in the train and set out to find a compartment. Before going, the bushy-haired girl turned to Harry:

"Harry, as I said earlier before I was interrupted," she huffed at that, " If you want to talk, we will always be glad to listen to you. That's what friends are for, right?"

A happy smile lit on Harry's face. Even if he had to stay with those horrible Dursleys, _for now_, he still had his friends and a (not really) wonderful life to go back afterwards. _Just three months..._

"Right".

* * *

**Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

"Put your luggage in your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Is that clear?" Vernon talked with a dark scowl on his face. Obviously he loathed the day Harry come back home...and three months after that.

Muttered a respond, Harry dragged his luggage to his room. Not that it could be called a room, anyway. It's so small that it shouldn't even used to sleep. It's just not humanly possible.

"But there's still a human lives here one way another." Harry muttered as he put his luggage beside the bed. He would arrange them later. Now what he needed the most is a deep, beautiful, dreamless, undisturbed sleep...

"BOY! Do your chores! Just because you go to that..._Wizarding_ School," Harry could literally hear the venom in his Uncle's voice "doesn't mean you can neglect your duties, you good-for-nothing FREAK!". Vernon practically shouted the word 'freak', but not enough for the neighbors to hear.

_You just said that you don't want to see my face_ _today..._Harry thought darkly. _And here I think I finally get some sleep._ The black-haired boy reluctantly got out of his ready-to-sleep position and dragged his body down the kitchen, where he would find his list of chores.

"Let's see, watering the garden, weep and clean the house, taking out trash, preparing dinner, do the dishes... they sure know how to treat their nephew." As Harry said that, Vernon's voice rang through the house, "And don't let me see your face!". Speak of devil...

'_Hide from the Dursleys' should be added to this list._ This thought amused Harry for some reasons. Let it entertained him, Harry set out to do his chores.

* * *

**Number Five Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Akira Nikaidou was pissed. His handsome (beautiful?) face put on a mixture of angered and depressed expression. Here he was, arranging all their things into the house that they would stay during their summer vacation. Needless to say, it's a very tiring task. And what did Aya and Kengo do?

"Idiot! It has to be put here, not there!"

"What? But it's more fitted over there~"

"No it's not! Don't you use your brain cells? It looks better over here!"

"Ah, I think—" And there's Shirogane too. That's it.

"**All of you...SHUT UP!!"**

It silenced them. Good. "Aya, Kengo, the picture can't be hanged on the door or the cabinet, it looks ridiculous. It's supposed to be on the wall. Shirogane, don't encourage them. And if the three of you have time to argue...why don't you start ACTUALLY arranging those boxes! **YOU'RE NOISY!!!**"

"Y-YES SIR!" The former two scampered to the boxes. Akira let out a sigh. Even when he was calmer and have more patience now – thanks to the merging with Ryuuko - he still couldn't stand noisy place and liked to tortur-_mess_ with Kengo now and then. _It's the pain in the ass. Those noisy places...noisy people._

"Akira-kun, you shouldn't be that hard with them. If they're sulking, we won't get any work done". The latter, Shirogane went to stand beside Akira, his long silver hair fluttered behind his back.

"They were noisy." The chestnut-haired teen said flatly as he picked up one of the boxes and tried to set them into proper place. Keyword : _tried._

_How the hell did I get into this in the first place?_

_**~Flashback~**_

"_What do you mean we're going to England?" Akira patiently asked. Previously, Kengo had burst through Master's Bar's door and told them that they were going to go to England, in turn received four dumbfounded faces as answers. _

"_Ah, you see, my aunt, who lives in England by the way, had just won the tickets to Hawaii and she's planning to go with her family, to relieve stress and spend time with her beloved ones or something. Anyway, she said that since they'll all go, the house will be empty. She heard that I'll be free on summer vacation, so she asked me to come and watch the house. I asked if my friends, which are you guys, can go with me. She agreed under condition that we won't cause trouble. I don't think we have to worry about that anyway. So...We're going to England!" The blonde finished his rant with a grin and sparkled eyes, looked (not) strangely like a kid that just being given a delicious candy._

"_Let me get this straight," Akira gritted through his teeth, "your aunt asked you to go to watch her house,_ then_ you invited us and _without_ our consent?" _

"_That about sums it up". Kengo pasted his trademark grin on his face, not noticing Akira's trembled fist. _

"_Kengo, you__—__" "I think it's a good idea!"_

_After his voice, Kou stepped in with all his glory. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he began talking, "There are some holes in England. And huge ones they are. I think I will need some help to close all the holes. And it takes time too, so summer vacation would be suffice. Plus, you guys can go aboard a bit... and I get to spend some time with Aki!" He pulled Akira into a hug at that._

"_Kou, I don't think you should hug _my_ Akira-kun." Shirogane went and snatched Akira from Kou, leaving the latter pouting, "Possessive bastards...", Kou muttered and sat down._

"_It sounds good", Master spoke for the first time in a while, "pity I can't go with you though, I have to manage the bar, and Mayu have to help me too. And it seems like you will be good without her." He added after noticed the relieved looks on other's face._

"_No backing out on this huh?", Akira muttered, not liking the idea one bit, "Will we go by shadow-walking_**(1)**_ or plane?" _

"_We should go by plane." Shirogane insisted. "If we leave Japan for three months without any records, it'll be a bit strange, don't you think so Akira?" He winked at Akira, who ignored the action._

"_Yeah, and I already got your tickets, let not waste it!" Kengo yelled, "I have to prepare for the flight, see ya! You should do it too!" and made a dash for the door. Suddenly, he halted at the door, turned around and shouted:_

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you, the flight's leaving at 9:00 a.m._ _tomorrow! Don't forget to pack~"_

_Silence._

"_KENGO!!"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_That damned idiot._ Akira grumbled. After that, the blond had been given an angry punch from Akira, and a kick, and a chair to the head... Let's just say the result was not pretty. Despite this however, Aya and Kengo still managed to pack enough things that normal people would have to spend 3 days to accomplish.

_Did they pack their whole houses or something?_ Akira wondered. It would make sense of all the boxes scattered around the house. And what did they put in the box? It was heavy even for him!

"Is it heavy Akira-kun? Would you like me to help with that?" Shirogane asked, his voice filled with barely contained mirth.

"I'm perfectly fine. If you want to help then do something with those boxes, don't just stand there!" Akira snapped. His patience had been tried many times today, and he didn't have time to satisfy Shirogane's dark sense of humor. Akira brought the box to the living room and began to work.

If not for the voices came from the second floor.

"It's here, not there! How many times I have to tell you?!"

"But...!"

* * *

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as a yell came out from the opposite house. The dark-haired boy only caught the word 'idiot' and 'noisy', but it looked like someone was pissed off. Badly.

_Isn't it Mrs Asamura's house? The Japanese woman...?_ Harry thought. _I heard she won the lottery or something, and had gone to Hawaii with her family already. Then...who's in the house?_

Mrs Asamura was a kind woman, maybe the kindest person Harry had seen in Privet Drive. After her husband passed away, she took care of her children on her own and never remarried again. She treated Harry just like her children, gave him candies and was the only one who talked to him civilly. She disliked the Dursleys but unabled to do anything about that. Still, he was grateful that he met her. If not for her, maybe he had gone crazy a long time ago. And too, she was a pleasant companion.

_Maybe it's her relatives. She did say that her nephew and his friends are coming. _

"Boy! Do your work properly!" Harry was startled out of his thought...again. Aunt Petunia was back from her shopping. "New neighbors?... We will greet them tomorrow, I have to prepare for Dudley...".Harry heard her mumbled. Apparently she didn't hear the yell.

_Tomorrow should be interesting._ The teen wizard thought as he get back to watering the flowers.

TBC...

* * *

**(1**) Akira was turned into a Shin before, so when he awakened as the Direct King of Rei, he still has a bit darkness left from being a Shin, enough to shadow-walk, but not enough to transform to Shin form again.

Hello everyone! Thank you, whoever reading this!

Thanks for your review, SecondtoNon! I just started writing, and still make mistakes, so I hope everyone would be kind enough to help me fix them!

About Kengo's aunt...I made her up(obviously). Since I don't really know the order of numbers of houses in England...there's maybe a mistake. If it's so, tell me, I'll fix it!

Some reviews, plz! *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
